KonoSetsu: The Starting Line
by KellieShea
Summary: Setsuna struggles with her feelings for Konoka, as she always hasthen she comes home to find Konoka lifeless on the floor. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima

PART 1

Setsuna took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. The winter air now making her breath visible. She sat atop the World Tree thinking about Konoka. It seemed years since they had spoke,  
though it had only been days. Setsuna's love for her grew every single second."But, why cant I tell her?" She heaved a heavy sigh. She couldnt avoid Konoka much longer, the winter break was almost over. The samauri jumped from the branch she was sitting on, and landed gracefully on the snow. "Tomorrow I will speak with her."

Setsuna reached her dorm that evening around 1 in the morning, heading in from patrol. Her senses tingled as she entered her room. It was pitch black. The desk lamp she usually leaves on, she assumed had burned out. She fumbled around in the darkness to find the light switch. When the room filled with light, Setsuna found Konoka lying on the floor before her.  
"MISS KONOKA!" The beautiful princess lay motionless.  
Setsuna's heart pounded as she quickly picked her up and placed her on the bed."Konoka, please.." Setsuna begged. She checked her pulse. Konoka was still alive, but barely.

Setsuna's desperate screams had attracted other students. Amoung them, Asuna Kagurazaka, and Professor Negi Springfield. Before she knew it, Konoka had been swept away from her by Negi. Setsuna reacted how she had been trained,  
and nearly attacked the young professor. Negi muttered something in Latin,  
and everything seemed to freeze, except Setsuna, and himself.  
"We have to get her help, follow me, Setsuna" Negi exclaimed.  
Setsuna only nodded, and followed him. Everything snapped back to normal.  
They pushed through the crowd of chattering students. Setsuna could her them gossiping already. She didnt care. All that mattered was Konoka. The girl who mattered more then anything in the world to her. Her closest friend, her only love, her precious Konoka.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima

PART 2 (sorry it took me so long everyone! my cp crashed with all my work on it! =( )

The fastest way would be to fly, but there were to many people around now.  
Setsuna took Konoka away from Negi. "This is my duty, professor." Negi had no argument for that. Setsuna took off on foot carrying Konoka to the school hospital. Its the best she could do. The air was chilly.  
Setsuna hugged Konoka closer to her own body to keep her still body warm. "Only a few blocks left to the hospital.." Setsuna whispered. A slight gasp came from Konoka, startling Setsuna. "Set..suna.." Barely audible,  
Konoka slightly her eyes. "I..Love you.." and she was gone again. Setsuna was shocked, and didnt even realize they'd made it to the hospital doors. In an instant Konoka was snatched away, and taken into a room forbidden to Setsuna. She could only stand there. Finally, Setsuna broke. She crumpled to the floor. And cried.

Hours passed before the numbness wore off. Setsuna hadnt even noticed the crowd of familiar faces now in the waiting room. Konokas grandfather was sitting beside her. "You seem better." He said, his voice spoke but his mind was else where. "No one has come out of that room in 3 hours." He looked away.

Three hours. "What could it possibley be.." Setsuna mumbled. She felt someone touch her shoulder, she didnt to react how she'd been trained. She turned her head to see Asuna's Bloodshoot, teary eyes. Of course..Konoka was Asuna's dearest friend. Overwhelmed with pain Setsuna stood, and hugged her.

Suddenly everyones heads turned to the forbidden room. a doctor had come out. Setsuna was the first to him. "I'm sorry, i must speak with her grandfather fisrt." Like magic he appeared beside Setsuna. "I'm here, speak."

"We have no idea..what happened. Konoka is so young and healthy. Its like here entire body just gave up. She is alive. I dont know if she'll stay that way. We want to keep her here." He said in a somber tone. "She keeps asking for.."Setsuna"."

Granfather only nodded. Setsuna broke into a sprint into Konoka's room.

"Setsuna.." Konoka whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer*** Ken Akamatsu owns Negima

Part 3

"Konoka has to stay in the hospital for two weeks, at least." said the nurse. Her grandfather eventually had to return to the school, so he asked Setsuna a favor. "Will you stay here with her? I will have you excused from your classes. I just would hate to leave my poor granddaughter alone in this place, and she does love your company I assume." Of course Setsuna agreed. Two weeks free from school, and with Konoka?! She escorted the dean to the hospital exit. Just as she was about to wish him a goodnight, he said "You know, Setsuna..she really does care for you." She blinked. " I..I know she does, sir." The dean smiled his old crooked smile, "I wouldn't want her heartbroken, and she deserves a good relationship. Goodnight, Setsuna." Setsuna was so confused. Did he know? She turned around and walked back towards Konoka's room.

The walk seemed like it took forever. Setsuna was alone in her thoughts again. She kept asking herself questions, like, is this real? Could it work? No… She was a nobody, and Konoka was the heir to Kansai Magic Association, and she holds so much potential. She would only bring her down. Besides, Konoka was beautiful. She could find someone new in no time. Setsuna sighed, and walked into Konoka's room.

"HEY! You're awake!" Setsuna said eagerly. She ran to her bed side, and then realized how she was acting. "Um..I mean. You look much better, Miss Konoka." She sat in the chair by her bed. Konoka sat up "Ughn..." Setsuna stood and put a hand on Konoka's shoulder. "You shouldn't ..."

**slap** "Just, shut up!" Konoka yelled, and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck and pulled her face to her own. "If you start that stuff again, I'll never forgive you." She whispered. Setsuna felt the tears start to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Konoka kissed the tear that was now streaming down Setsuna's cheek. "I love you, Setsuna Sakurazaki." Then she kissed her. The first kiss ignited the second. All the built up emotion they had for each other finally released. Setsuna kissed her hungrily, and Konoka returned the favor. "Ahem…" A nurse interrupted. Setsuna blushed ferociously and sat down. Konoka only giggled. "Yes…sorry?" The nurse checked Konoka over, and left.

"Well that was embarrassing." Konoka laughed. Setsuna was still blushing, with her face in her hands. Konoka giggled again. "Will you lay with me." Setsuna looked up at her, she could tell she was tired again, and couldn't deny her. "S-sure." So she cuddled up next to Konoka, their foreheads together, and fell asleep.


End file.
